¡No me quieras!
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: A Ino Yamanka no le gustaba que la quisieran ella queria algo más ¿Gaara descubrira que es lo que quiere?


Hola aquí otro aporte para esta linda parejita

Y como saben ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen.

**No me quieras**

**.**

**.**

-¿Me quieres?-Aquella pregunta que toda chica llega a mencionar

-Sabes que si- La típica respuesta que hacía creer que era verdad, todas caían en eso.

Creyendo que era lo más dulce que habían escuchado en toda su vida.

Todas excepto Ino Yamanaka a ella no le interesaba saber si la querían, ella no quería ser querida ¿para qué? Lo que decían no era cierto, primero te bajaban la luna y las estrellas para jurar que era verdad, cuando en realidad no es así.

Muchas eran las veces que presencio la realidad de un noviazgo, todos terminaban igual en el momento en que se decía te quiero era cuando estaban a punto de terminar por que se había encontrado otra, pasaba en todos lados tanto en la vida real como en las películas.

Ella misma lo había vivido claro no como todas en cuanto escuchaba aquellas palabras, los mandaba a volar.

Después de dos años sin estar con alguien formalmente, se encontró con Gaara pensando que él era diferente que él no haría algo así, por tanto tiempo lo creyó, tenía que llegar el día en que el dijera algo así ya que llevaban casi un año de relación.

Paseaban por Konoha tomados de la mano charlando de asuntos triviales, se detuvieron en el parque el lugar que acostumbraban ir cada vez que Gaara visitaba Konoha, Ino espero a que Gaara se sentara para hacer ella lo mismo pero entre sus piernas recargando su cabeza en su torso.

-Qué lindo día ¿no te parece?- Ino no toleraba el silencio por lo que decidió romperlo, ya que sabía que él no lo haría

-Solo porque estás conmigo- Se había convertido en todo un experto en las relaciones, y seguiría así haría cualquier cosa por no perderla.

Estaba decidido a hacerlo, y no lo dejaría para otro momento esta vez no.

….

-Ino- Espero a que ella volteara a verlo para seguir – Te quiero- se acerco a ella para besarla, cuando ella se levanto alejándose a zancadas del lugar, dejándolo solo y con una enorme confusión eso no era lo que esperaba.

Ino estaba furiosa ¿Cómo era posible? Creyó que había dejado todo eso en el pasado ¿por qué tenía que sucederle? Y cuando se había encariñado tanto con Gaara a pesar de que no lo veía tan seguido, procuraba pasar con el todo el tiempo que podía y, ahora sucedía esto _genial._

Se dirigió a la floristería para ayudarle a su padre después de todo ya no tenía nada que hacer.

….

-Hey Gaara ¿cómo te fue?-

-Ni me lo recuerdes Naruto tu consejo no funciono-

-¿De qué hablas? Ven me lo dirás en Barba Q tenemos una reunión-

Llegando al lugar Gaara logro ver que estaban todos hasta Sai ese inadaptado que le había recomendado el libro de cómo tratar a tu novia, tal vez se lo pida en un rato.

-¿Gaara? Note esperábamos, creía que estarías con Ino- En cuanto noto la presencia del pelirrojo Kiba decidió preguntar por lo que Naruto le había sugerido- ¿Y qué tal te fue con Ino?

-Mal no seguiré otro de sus consejos- Se sentó lejos de ellos dos o de lo contrario molestarían más de lo costumbre.

-Oh vamos no pudo haber sido tan malo-

-¿No? En cuanto le dije se levanto sin decir una sola palabra y se marcho enojada

-Típico de Ino-

-¿A qué te refieres Chouji?

-Digo que no sabes con que saldrá Ino-

-Si tienes razón, recuerdas cuando me abofeteo solo para evadir mi pregunta-

-Calla Naruto, a cualquiera que le hubieras preguntado asuntos personales y en especial de llegar más lejos con alguien reaccionaria así- Enseguida contesto el Uchiha después de todo había estado presente en ese momento, donde Naruto le pregunto hasta donde había llegado Gaara.

-Típico de ti, baka-

Toda la tarde mientras dejaba que hablaran, Gaara seguía pensando en lo que había hecho y la forma en la que la solucionaría.

-¿Y qué película me recomiendan? Quiero llevar a Hinata-chan el fin de semana a un buen lugar y después ver una película- no lo podía creer Naruto estaba tan exhorto del tema, Gaara estaba a punto de terminar su relación de casi un año con Ino y el tan feliz como siempre presumía de la suya.

-Vaya que eres tonto Naruto, tratamos de solucionar un error tuyo y tú como si nada sucediera-

-¿Error mío? Ya o eh hecho nada malo- Se defendió Naruto, el no había tenido la culpa de nada, ¿Qué haría? Eso no importaba – Entonces ¿qué película nueva hay para ver? Pero tiene que ser una cursi, porque a Hina-can no le gusta la violencia.

-Eres imposible- Por fin hablo Gaara después de meditar tanto y sin llegar a una respuesta.

_Un momento ¿película cursi?_ No sabía por qué le había llamado tanto la atención, sabía que había algo relacionado con las películas e Ino pero no recordaba que.

-Apenas vi una que se llama el amor de una kunoichi- Tal y como Naruto Kiba ya estaba alejado del tema sobre solucionar las cosas

-Así ¿y de que se trata?- A Naruto le brillaron los ojos estaba emocionado al fin llevaría a Hinata al cine, no importaba que ella no quisiera.

-Trata de que una kunoichi busca el amor y no lo encuentra por ningún lado y cuando por fin lo encuentra este la engaña, triste la pobre se marcha y resulta que en una misión casi suicida ella cae herida pero encuentra a un hombre que la salva y le dice que la quiere, entonces…- Iba a continuar cuando vio a Gaara levantarse y salir a toda prisa del lugar.

Claro ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Hace unos días Ino le había dicho la razón por la que no quería ver películas de amor y, era precisamente porque todos decían te quiero aun sin sentirlo.

Tuvo que soportar todo un discurso de Ino quejándose por ello, diciendo que si unos lo sentían no era cierto, otros que eran obligados y bla, bla no recordaba lo que la rubia decía, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, era algo trivial para él hasta que Naruto le dijo lo importante que era decir tales palabras a las mujeres.

Jamás debió seguir su consejo, después de todo había tarado en darse cuenta que Hinata lo amaba.

Llego a la floristería lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron la vio haciendo un arreglo tal vez para un cliente, estaba tan sumida en lo que hacía que no noto cuando el entro, fue hasta que él se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-Ino- Antes de seguir hablando aspiro ese aroma que lo enloquecía, se quedo tanto tiempo en silencio que desquicio a la rubia y se zafó de su agarre.

-¿A qué viniste Gaara?- No quería cortarlo por esa razón, pero su orgullo le gritaba que lo hiciera ya que tarde o temprano la dejaría de una manera tan humillante, engañándola.

-A decirte que, estas muy equivocada si crees que de verdad te quiero-

No podía creerlo ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba? Si pensaba que no había una forma peor de terminar con alguien se había equivocado, solo atino a dar media vuelta y marcharse no quería escucharlo.

-Todavía no termino de hablar- Gaara la sujeto de su muñeca antes de que ella diera un paso.

-¿Qué más quieres decir? Que fui un juguete, una ingenua, una estúpida al creer que de verdad sentías algo por mí, déjame decirte algo Gaara ya no me importa esta ni siquiera era una relación- Estaba furiosa no lo dejaría salirse con la suya, si él pensaba que era como otras que se arrodillaría, que lloraría o suplicaría estaba equivocado.

¿Era? No era cierto lo que había escuchado, si ella decía era, entonces ¿quería decir que habían terminado?, para ser n principiante sabía lo que eso significaba el fin de su relación, no era cierto tenía que asegurarse.

-¿Cómo que era? Yo no recuerdo haber terminado contigo-

-Ja, ¿ahora resulta que si tú no lo dices la relación sigue?

-Exacto-

-Eres un tonto Gaara, no eres nadie para decirme eso…-

-Soy tu novio-

-Ex novio-

-Ino- respiro profundo para tranquilizarse se había alejado del tema completamente, no lo estaba solucionando lo estaba arruinando todo- Déjame terminar de hablar-

-Tienes cinco segundos, tengo que trabajar-

-Bien, no yo no te quiero

-¡Ya lo habías dicho!- ¿Por qué seguía repitiéndolo? ya lo sabia

-Déjame terminar, Yo no te quiero porque ese término no se adapta a lo que en verdad siento, Ino Yamanaka, yo no sería capaz de quererte ya que yo te amo- Se arrodillo frente a ella y abrió una caja aterciopelada roja que contenía un hermoso anillo -¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ahora si estaba sin palabras ¿era un sueño? ¿Era una broma? No podía ser cierto.

-Las películas no siempre acaban en tragedia como tú dices- Coloco en su dedo índice besándole tiernamente la mano, se levanto para besarle la frente.

-Gaara, yo…-

-Solo di que si-

¿Qué debería decir? Si aceptaba había dos caminos, ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba o terminar de sirvienta viviendo en un mundo de engaño, no tenía que sacar esas ideas absurdas ya que, era de Gaara de quien hablaba y lo conocía lo bastante para saber que no haría algo así.

Se levanto sobre sus puntas para alcanzar los labios del pelirrojo besándolo con ternura el rápidamente poso sus manos sobre su cadera y la atrajo más a él, permanecieron así hasta que tuvieron que separase para respirar, pero solo levemente.

-Si acepto- Estaba convencida de su decisión, después de todo el no la quería.

-Te amo Ino Yamanaka-

-También te amo Gaara-

Estaba segura de que era así y así seria por mucho tiempo, ya que el amar a alguien es un sentimiento más fuerte que solo quererla.

**.**

**««« Fin »»»**

**.**

**.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Les gusto? ¿Voy mejorando? Ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber nos vemos pronto.

Sayo!


End file.
